1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to new and improved apparatus for use in marksmanship training. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to apparatus for removably mounting on small firearms and the like to project a beam of light onto the spot where the firearm is aimed at the time the firing mechanism of the firearm is activated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the best way to develop firearms marksmanship is actual firing at the target where the results are immediately visually perceptible. The firing of live ammunition is expensive, noisy, incurs certain risks and may just not be feasible in certain situations.
Various prior art devices have been devised which substitute the emission of light for the discharge of live ammunition to train one in the accurate aiming and firing of various types of firearms. Unfortunately, many of the prior art devices suffer from one or more major limitations. For example, many such devices are bulky, unwieldy and otherwise difficult to use. Many require modification of the firearm to accept the training device and render the firearm (at least temporarily) inoperative to fire live ammunition. None are known at this time which operate with air rifles or pellet guns.
Some of the prior art devices use laser implementation with their inherent dangers, particularly to eye damage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,262 discloses a laser weapon simulator for firing a laser pulse in response to the firing of a blank cartridge. Pawls are attached to the housing of the simulator which is attached to the rifle by clamping onto the flash suppressor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,437 discloses a self-contained substitute cartridge which emits a pulse of light upon closure of a switch resulting from energy received from the firing pin of the firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,911 discloses an optical apparatus adapted for insertion into the open end of a hand-gun barrel. A piezoelectric crystal produces an output signal in response to the hammer impact to cause an LED to output a pulse of light. U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,516 discloses a radiant energy emitting unit for a cartridge cylinder of a revolver and an elongated lens tube adapted to be received within the barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,965 discloses an electrically actuated light bulb and focusing lens which inserts into the barrel of a revolver. When the trigger is pulled, the firing pin strikes the cartridge unit in the chamber for completing the electrical circuit.
This invention is intended to provide a solution to various prior art deficiencies which include the requirement to make a temporary modification of the weapon. Some prior art units use laser light with its inherent danger. The prior art does not provide for marksmanship training apparatus to be used with air rifles or pellet guns.